oscarthegrouchfandomcom-20200213-history
Joe Raposo
.]] Joe Raposo (February 8th, 1937 - February 5th, 1989) was a composer who wrote songs, score, background cues, & other music for SESAME STREET & other Muppet Projects. Raposo created some of the best known Muppet songs, notably "[[w:c:muppet:Bein' Green|Bein' GREEN]]" & "C IS FOR COOKIE" & helped establish the sound of SESAME STREET. Many of his SESAME STREET songs have since become popular standards covered by everyone from the Carpenters to Barbra Streisand, including "[[w:c:muppet:Bein' Green|Bein' GREEN]]", "Sing" & "Somebody Come & Play". Background Joseph Guilherme Raposo was born in Fall River, Massachusetts, of Brazilian Portuguese heritage. His father was a music teacher & conductor, but Raposo initially majored in law at Harvard College, where he graduated in 1958.Canemaker, John. The Animated Raggedy Ann &'' ''Andy. Bobbs-Merill, 1977. p. 81-87 He soon began performing as a jazz piano accompanist & then studied at L'Ecole Normale de Musique in Paris instead of going on to law school.Flint, Peter B. "[http://query.nytimes.com/gst/fullpage.html?res=950DE2DC1E38F935A35751C0A96F948260 Joseph G. Raposo Is Dead at 51; Helped to Create SESAME STREET]." The New York Times. February 6, 1989 While still at Harvard, he conducted an out of town tryout for a Broadway show, with his first scored musical Sing Muse! opening in 1961. Raposo subsequently moved from Boston to New York where he provided dramatic underscoring for Bertolt Brecht's A'' ''Man's a'' ''Man, served as musical director of Truman Capote's House of Flowers (1968) & wrote incidental music for Jackie Mason’s Broadway comedy A'' ''Teaspoon Every Four Hours (1969). It was SESAME STREET that brought Raposo widespread fame, however. Work with HENSON & SESAME Raposo first worked with JIM HENSON on the special Hey Cinderella! (1969), for which he scored & wrote all of the songs. Raposo subsequently worked on SESAME STREET, though he was chosen independently of HENSON on the recommendation of producer/''Hey Cinderella!'' writer Jon StoneLesser, Gerald. [[w:c:muppet:Children and Television: Lessons from Sesame Street|Children & Television: Lessons from '''SESAME' STREET]]. Serving as musical director for the first 5 seasons, Raposo initially wrote material for all aspects of the show, including the instrumental theme for the live action Buddy & Jim skits, & only occasionally collaborating with staff writers such as Stone, Jerry Juhl, Daniel Wilcox & 'JEFF MOSS' (who contributed heavily to the show's musical sound himself), among others. As Raposo recalled, 'SESAME STREET' "just came along. It didn’t have a name. It was a bunch of people meandering around trying to do a show for Public Television." Most of his best known songs, however, soon fell into 2 groups: those written for Muppet segments & those for live action films, often sung by Raposo himself. Of the Muppet tunes, some were jaunty, whimsical exercises in education, as with 'Cookie Monster’s anthem "C is for Cookie" or "[[w:c:muppet:Would You Like to Buy an O?|Would You Like to Buy an '''O?]]" Others were slower & more contemplative, expressing the innermost thoughts, fears & desires of the characters, as with "Imagination" "Nobody", & especially Kermit’s classic timeless lament "[[w:c:muppet:Bein' Green|Bein' GREEN]]". Such introspection resulted from Raposo's songwriting methods, a process he called "psychological dress-up": "When you write songs, music & lyrics, you’re always putting on somebody else's clothes. The degree to which you're able to dress up & counterfeit yourself as this person, that's as good as you are as a writer. & I'm pretty good at it, which leaves me tremendous doubtsabout my own personality. Raposo's sound, often dominated by the piano over other instruments, was also a fixture of film inserts, usually played over footage of people or animals & performed by Raposo himself. As with the Muppets, Raposo’s style as composer & singer varied in moods, from the comedic & even brash (adopting cartoonish voices for "What Do You Do With a Fruit?" or as the titular animal in "I’m an Aardvark") to the melancholy ("Somebody Come & Play") or soothing mood pieces ("Everybody Sleeps"). 1 of the few occasions when he lent his voice to songs written by others was "High, Middle, Low" (as the Anything Muppet singing " middle"). 1 Raposo classic which fits in neither of the above 2 categories is "Sing" performed in many different contexts on the show, & later covered by a variety of popular artists. In fact, through his work on SESAME STREET, Raposo deliberately set out to cross the forced boundaries between pop music & children’s songs. "Some educators have complained that the music on SESAME STREET is too sophisticated for little ears, that we should curb the spontaneity of blues & rock & instead teach the children "Mary Had a Little Lamb." But what most educators don't realize is that the lamb left the nursery the day they brought the TV set in. Children are now exposed to & learn to love every conceivable style of music...& the beauty of our music is maybe that the Child in the Grosse Pointe home is hearing gospel & blues for the first time & the black child in the urban ghetto is hearing the harpsichord & the flute for the 1st time. Someday, when they grow up, they'll have 1 more thing in common."Beatles & Beethoven, Move on Over: The Seventies Sound is SESAME STREET." Children’s Television Workshop Newsletter. January 20, 1971. CTW Archives. Raposo continued to work with HENSON on The Great Santa Claus Switch & [[w:c:muppet:The Frog Prince|The '''Frog' Prince]]'' (both with lyrics by Juhl) & went on to serve as musical director & song writer for CTW's follow-up to SESAME STREET, The Electric Company. Raposo left SESAME STREET after 1974 (replaced by Sam Pottle as musical director) contributing only occasional material (such as new songs for [[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street Fever (album)|'SESAME''' STREET Fever]]) & would not return full-time until Season 15 in 1983, working more often with other lyricists. During that interim, '''Raposo' continued to collaborate with HENSON, scoring the pilot The Muppet Show: Sex & Violence (originating the "At the Dance" theme used on The Muppet Show) & both songs & score for The Great Muppet Caper, which garnered him an Academy Award nomination for "The First Time It Happens". He also worked on [[w:c:muppet:The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show|The Fantastic '''Miss' Piggy Show]]'' & composed & produced all songs for [[w:c:muppet:Miss Piggy's Aerobique Exercise Workout Album|'Miss''' Piggy’s Aerobique Exercise Workout Album]]. Fame & Later Work In 1970, "[[w:c:muppet:Bein' Green|Bein' '''GREEN']]" was covered by Frank Sinatra, & as Raposo put it, "then I became famous." SESAME STREET took a backseat for a time to a wide range of projects in film, TV, & theater, as well as writing original songs for Sinatra & other singers. While still staff musical director for CTW, Raposo worked on You’re a Good Man, Charlie Brown (1971) as musical arranger, supervisor, & composer of incidental music. Following his departure from SESAME STREET in 1974, producer Richard Horner tapped Raposo to write all songs & score for the animated film Raggedy Ann &'' ''Andy (finally released in 1977). 1 song from the film, "Blue", was later used on The Muppet Show (performed by Helen Reddy, who also covered the song on albums). "Blue" & "Rag Dolly" were later recycled by Raposo for the 1986 Broadway show Raggedy Ann &'' ''Andy (with a substantially different plot & several new Raposotunes). On a more adult level, Raposo scored Robert Altman’s Academy Award-winning drama Nashville (1975, with Lily Tomlin & Cloris Leachman) & composed music (sans lyrics) for the Three’s Company theme song as well as the instrumental theme for its spin-off The Ropers, among other projects. He returned to children’s projects in the 1980s, collaborating with Theodor Geisel on 3 Dr. Seuss animated specials, composing music for a special based on the Madeline books (which aired on HBO 4 months after his death), & writing the theme for Shining Time Station. In the theater world, Raposo collaborated with Sheldon Harnick (lyricist of Fiddler on the Roof) on the cantata Sutter’s Gold (1980) & It’s a Wonderful Life (1986), a musical adaptation of It’s a Wonderful Life which was performed largely in colleges & made its Broadway debut as an Actor’s Fund benefit in 2005. Legacy Raposo died from lymphoma on February 5, 1989, 3 days before his 52nd birthday. He was survived by his wife Pat Collins & 3 sons. The special [[w:c:muppet:Sing! Sesame Street Remembers Joe Raposo and His Music|Sing! '''SESAME' STREET Remembers Joe Raposo & His Music]], hosted & directed by Jon Stone, aired in memoriam. Nearly 3 years later, a tribute CD was released commemorating his work on 'SESAME STREET. In 2004, a short children’s book about Raposo, A'' ''Boy &'' ''His Music, was written by Odete Amarelo & Gilda Arruda with illustrations by Josette Fernandes.[http://www.zwire.com/site/news.cfm?newsid=12951108 The Herald News "SESAME' 'STREET’ composer Raposo the subject of new children’s book" Kathleen Durand, 09/18/2004] Raposo’s songs continue to be heard on ''SESAME STREET, & his name appeared in the credits for original songs up to Season 40. Composer credits SESAME STREET File:Big Bird ABC-DEF-GHI.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:ABC-DEF-GHI|'ABC'-'DEF'-'GHI']] File:Bayou Alphabet.jpg|ABC’s of the Swamp File:African Alphabet Song.jpg|African Alphabet Song File:Bip Bippadotta Air.jpg‎|Air File:At Your Library 1.jpg|"At Your Library" File:B is For Bubble.jpg|B is for Bubble File:Baa Baa Bamba.jpg|Baa Baa Bamba File:Casey McPhee.jpg|The Ballad of Casey McPhee File:2475 c.jpg|'BASURA'|link=Basura File:Bats.jpg|The Batty Bat File:2356 6.jpg|Bein' a Pig File:Bein' Green 1969.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Bein' Green|Bein' GREEN]] File:Diana Ross Believe in Yourself.jpg‎|Believe in Yourself File:2499 a.jpg|Big Surprise File:Bubbles Bubbles Bubbles.jpg|Bubbleholic Song File:C is for Cookie.jpg|'C is for Cookie' File:Which Comes 1st?.jpg|Chicken or the Egg File:Clink Clank.jpg|Clink, Clank File:Elmo & Baby David.jpg|Closer to Me File:Comb Your Face.jpg|Comb Your Face File:Counting on the Weather.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Counting on the Weather|'Count'ing on the Weather]] File:It Soon Gets Done.jpg|Daddy Helps with the Dishes File:Days of the Week.gif|Days of the Week File:Different Yet the Same.jpg|Different Yet the Same File:Disco Frog.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Disco Frog|Disco Frog]] File:Doggy Paddle.jpg|Doggy Paddle File:Doin' the Pigeon.jpg|Doin' the Pigeon File:0592 c.jpg|Don’t You Know You’re Beautiful? File:2096 d.jpg|Dressed Up File:Drink of Water.jpg|Drink of Water File:Joe Raposo Monkey Eating.jpg|Eating File:2760-Elbows.jpg|Elbow Song File:Everybody Eats.jpg|Everybody Eats File:Everybody Sleeps.jpg|Everybody Sleeps File:Everybody Wash.jpg|Everybody Wash File:CC 1970 Feelings.jpg|A Face File:Family.jpg|Families File:Tel Aviv Anything Family.jpg|Family Song File:Fat Cat.jpg|Fat Cat File:Feet (One Foot, Two Foot).jpg|Feet (One Foot, Two Foot) File:Fever LP.jpg|Fever File:First & Last song.jpg|First & Last File:2324 d.jpg|Flabbergasted File:Flies on Animals.jpg|Flies on Animals File:Four Furry Friends.jpg|Four Furry Friends File:Frog Struggle Song.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Frog Struggle Song|'FROG' Struggle Song]] File:Froggy Kickin'.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Froggy Kickin'|'FROGGY' Kickin']] File:Sesame Street Garden Song.jpg|The Garden File:0666 a.jpg|Go Ahead & Touch File:Raposo goat.jpg|The Goat File:Good Night, Wake Up Lullaby.jpg|Good Night, Wake Up Lullaby File:2159 f.jpg|link=Grouch Melody|[[Grouch Melody|'GROUCH' Melody]] File:Grouches in the South of France.jpg|link=Grouches in the South of France|[[Grouches in the South of France|'GROUCHES' in the South of France]] File:Vegetables.jpg|Grow High Grow Low File:Has Anybody Seen My Dog.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Has Anybody Seen My Dog?|Has Anybody Seen My Dog?]] File:Hee Hee Ha Ha.jpg|Hee Hee Ha Ha File:Herry's Family Song.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Herry's Family Song|'Herry'’s Family Song]] File:Hippopotamus Round.jpg|Hippopotamus Round File:Split screen home.jpg|Home to Me File:Honk Ding Quack Game.jpg|Honk Ding Quack Game File:Noimage-big.png|How Big Is the Sky File:Big Bird Sings LP.jpg|How Do I Know? File:Horne Grover 536.jpg|How Do You Do? File:How Far is Japan?.jpg|How Far is Japan? File:SS Bein Green.jpg|I Am Blue File:I Don't Wanna.jpg|"[[I Don't Wanna|'I' DON’T Wanna]]"|link=I Don't Wanna File:I Like Alaska.jpg|I Like Alaska File:I Love Being a Pig.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:I Love Being a Pig|I Love Being a PIG]] File:I Stand Up.jpg|I Stand Up Straight & Tall File:I'm a Real Cowboy.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:I'm a Real Cowboy|'I'’m a Real Cowboy]] File:Aardvark edited.jpg|I’m an Aardvark File:I'm Cold.jpg|"[[w:c:muppet:I'm Cold|'I’m' Cold]]" File:Pretty fish refilm.jpg|I’m Pretty File:Song Imagination.jpg|Imagination File:In & Out (song).jpg|In & Out (song) File:Indian baby bath.jpg|Indian Baby Bath File:It Takes Time.jpg|It Takes Time File:Kermit the Frog sings It's Alive.jpg|It’s Alive File:I've Got 2.jpg|I’ve Got Two File:Jumping film.jpg|J Jump File:2487 g.jpg|Just the Two of Us (song) File:Kangaroo Blues 2.jpg|Kangaroo Blues File:Sesame Street News Flash title.jpg|'Kermit' News Theme File:What Are Kids Called.jpg|Kids File:Linoleum.jpg|La, La, La File:Leaf Pageant.jpg|Leaf Pageant File:We Are All Earthlings (the album).jpg|Let’s Make a Dream File:1845 b.jpg|The Letter B File:Letter S Song.jpg|Letter S Song File:A Little Bit 2.jpg|A Little Bit File:Ernie plant.jpg|Little Plant File:Little things orig.jpg|Little Things File:Look at This 1.jpg|Look at This File:Look Through the Window.jpg|Look Through the Window File:CTW 1977 High Middle Low Loud Soft.jpg|Loud & Soft File:Lovebirds.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Lovebirds|Love'BIRDS']] File:Love in the Fix-It Shop.jpg|Love in the Fix-It Shop File:Oooh look at the marmoset.jpg|Marmoset File:Me song.jpg|'Me' (aka "Me & Yo") File:Me Lost Me Cookie.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Me Lost Me Cookie|'ME' Lost ME Cookie]] File:123 Family.jpg|Mom & Me File:Movin' On.jpg|Movin' On File:Rhyme school.jpg|Muppets Rhyme in School File:2574-D2.jpg|"My Baby’s Going to Have a Baby" File:1186 h.jpg|My Little Game File:My Triangle Home.jpg|My Triangle Home File:The National Association of "W" Lovers.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:The National Association of "W" Lovers|The National Association of "W'" Lovers]] File:2292 b.jpg|Naughty Door Opera File:Nearly Missed Rosie & Elmo.jpg|Nearly Missed File:Frieda song.jpg|New Baby File:New Life.jpg|New Life File:3154 s.jpg|A New Way to Walk File:Doin' the Snuffle single.jpg|Nobody File:Baker.jpg|Number Song Series File:Old Conga Counting Song.jpg|Numero Comparsa File:Couple of Grouches.jpg|The Off-Key Song|link=The Off-Key Song File:Ol' Number 9.jpg|Ol' Number Nine|link=Ol' Number Nine File:Susan sings 1 of these things.jpg|One of These Things File:Kammi kluuk.jpg|Ookyook Song File:Bip Bippadotta Opposite Stuff.jpg‎|Opposite Stuff File:Oscar's B Sandwich.jpg|[[Oscar's B Sandwich|'OSCAR’s B Sandwich]]|link=Oscar's B Sandwich File:Under.jpg|Over, Under, Around & Through File:Single Havin' Fun.jpg|Pat Pat Patty Pat File:2096 i.jpg|Peanut Butter File:3978 f.jpg|Penguins Five File:SS2 Book & Record.jpg|Picture a World File:2500 c.jpg|Pizza Delivery Man Song File:Practice.jpg|Practice File:Pretty Baby.jpg|Pretty Baby File:Put a Circle.jpg|Put a Circle File:Me & My Apple Tree.jpg|Quiet Time Song File:Rain Falls.jpg|[[Rain Falls|'RAIN' Falls]]|link=Rain Falls File:2073 n.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Rainy Day Madrigal|'RAINY' Day Madrigal]] File:Alphabet Rap 1.jpg|Rappin' Alphabet File:Readers of the Open Range.jpg|Readers of the Open Range File:Rhyme Out.jpg|Rhyme Out File:Roosevelt Franklin Counts.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Roosevelt Franklin Counts|'Roosevelt' Franklin Count's]] File:Roosevelt Franklin Spells His Name.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Roosevelt Franklin Spells His Name|'Roosevelt Franklin Spells His Name]] File:Roosevelt Franklin’s Alphabet.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Roosevelt Franklin's Alphabet|'Roosevelt' Franklin’s Alphabet]] File:4111 z b.jpg|Rub Your Tummy File:1836 m.jpg|Run Song File:Rush Hour Song.jpg|Rush Hour Song File:Big Bird theme.jpg|SESAME STREET'' Theme File:Sing by Olivia & Linda.jpg|Sing File:Sss-i.jpg|Sing Your Synonyms File:Sloth sleepy.jpg|Sloth Sleepy File:0598 h.jpg|Snow, Snow, Snow File:Snuffle Lullabye.jpg|Snuffle Lullabye File:The Snuffle Shuffle.jpg|The Snuffle Shuffle File:Snuffy's Letter L.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Snuffy's Letter L|'''Snuffy’s Letter S]] File:Snuffy's Sister Song.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Snuffy's Sister Song|'Snuffy'’s Sister Song]] File:Somebody Come & Play.jpg|Somebody Come & Play File:Sesame song book back.jpg|Someone Nice File:Starfish refilmed.jpg|Starfish File:Bert's Blockbusters.jpg|Stop! File:Swing alone with me.jpg|Swing Up High File:1092-23.jpg|Take a Breath File:Take My Hand.jpg|Take My Hand File:Taking A Picture.jpg|Taking a Picture File:Placido Telephone.jpg‎|The Telephone Opera File:That's What Counts.jpg‎|[[w:c:muppet:That's What Counts|That’s What Count'''s]] File:There's A Bird On Me!.jpg|There’s a Bird On Me File:3 is My Favorite Number.jpg|Three is My Favorite Number File:Touch hold feel.jpg|Touch, Hold, Feel File:Fever-Trash.jpg|TRASH|link=Trash (song) File:2208 f.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Trashbag Waltz|'''TRASHBAG Waltz]]|link=Trashbag Waltz File:Trying.jpg|Trying Song File:Tu Me Gustas.jpg|Tu Me Gustas File:1091-21.jpg|Two is You & Me File:Two Owls & One Pink Flamingo Blues.jpg|Two Owls & One Pink Flamingo Blues File:U Lecture.jpg|U Lecture File:Water Baby.jpg‎|Water Baby File:Weaver Bird.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Weaver Bird|Weaver BIRD]] File:Whale teeth.jpg|Whale Brushing Teeth File:Super Big Bird.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:What a Bird!|What a BIRD!]] File:What Babies are Called.jpg|What Babies Are Called File:Live LP.jpg|What Can I Do? File:Song Do With a Fruit.jpg|What Do You Do With a Fruit? File:Do With a Pet.jpg‎|What Do You Do With a Pet? File:Big Bird What's Your Name?.jpg|What’s Your Name File:Welcome! (song).jpg|Welcome! (song) File:When Bert's Not Here.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:When Bert's Not Here|When Bert’s Not Here]] File:Who You Lookin' At Tiger?.jpg|Who You Lookin' At, Tiger? File:Bob The Word Family Song.jpg|The Word Family Song File:Would You Like to Buy an O? New.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Would You Like to Buy an O?|Would You Like to Buy an O'''?]] File:X Marks the Spot.jpg|X Marks the Spot! File:You Can Be a Birdketeer.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:You Can Be a Birdketeer|You Can Be a '''BIRDketeer]] File:3956 n.jpg|You Say Hola & I Say Hola File:Zizzy Zoomers 2.jpg|The Zizzy Zoomers Muppet Projects ' & 'JIM HENSON.]] *''Hey Cinderella!'' (music & lyrics) *''The Great Santa Claus Switch'' (composer & conductor, no lyrics) *''The Ed Sullivan Show'' ("The Glutton" score) *''[[w:c:muppet:The Frog Prince|The '''FROG Prince]]'' (composer & conductor, no lyrics) *''Out to Lunch'' (music & lyrics) *''The Muppet Show: Sex & Violence'' (score & songs, including "At the Dance" theme) *''The Great Muppet Caper'' (score & songs) *''[[w:c:muppet:The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show|The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show]]'' (arranger, conductor, all original songs & cues) *''[[w:c:muppet:Miss Piggy's Aerobique Exercise Workout Album|'Miss' Piggy’s Aerobique Exercise Workout Album]]'' (music, lyrics, & album producer) Proof External links *Joe Raposo.org *Joe Raposo on IMDb *Lortel Off-Broadway credits *"JIM HENSON’s Red Book" entries: 3/29/1982, 12/9-11/1988 Videos Ol' Number Nine File:Sesame Street Grundgetta rides the old number 9 BASURA File:"Sesame Street Classic" - What's the Spanish word for "trash"? The Off-Key Song File:Classic Sesame Street - We Are a Couple of Grouches|'OSCAR' & GRUNDGETTA sing "The Off-Key Song" File:Plaza Sésamo - "Somos un parte grunones"|'OSCAR' & GRUNDGETTA sing "The Off-Key Song" File:Sesamstrasse - Wir Sind Das Ehepaar Griesgram - 1984|'OSCAR' & GRUNDGETTA sing "The Off-Key Song" [[Grouches in the South of France|'GROUCHES' in the South of France]] File:"Sesame Street" - "My Unfair Lady" File:Classic Sesame Street - "My Unfair Lady" File:Classic Sesame Street - "My Unfair Lady" Double Feature [[Oscar's B Sandwich|'OSCAR'’s B Sandwich]] File:Oscar the Grouch's song "Oscar's B Sandwich" File:"Oscar's "B" Sandwich" File:"Sesame Street" - "Oscar's "B" Sandwich" File:"Sesame Street" Oscar's "B" Sandwich File:Oscar's 'B' Sandwich File:"Sesame Street" Oscar the Grouch sings "Oscar's B Sandwich" File:Oscar the Grouch sings "Oscar's "B" Sandwich" [[Rain Falls|'RAIN' Falls]] File:Rain Falls File:"Sesame Street" Oscar the Grouch sings "Rain Falls" File:Oscar the Grouch singing "Rain Falls" File:Sesame Street - Rain Falls File:"Sesame Street" - Oscar the Grouch singing "Rain Falls" File:"Rain Falls" (German) [[Doin' the Trash|Doin' the TRASH]] File:Sesame Disco - "Doin' The Trash" File:Oscar the Grouch singin "Doin' the Trash" [[I Don't Wanna|'I' DON’T Wanna]] File:I Don't Wanna File:"Sesame Street" - Oscar the Grouch singin "I Don't Wanna" File:"Sesame Street" Oscar the Grouch singin "I Don't Wanna" File:Sesame Street Oscar the Grouch "I Don't Wanna" File:Oscar the Grouch singin "I Don't Wanna" File:"Sesame Street" - "I Don't Wanna" by Oscar the Grouch [[Trash (song)|'TRASH' (song)]] File:Robin Gibb - "Trash" File:Robin Gibb - "Trash" (HQ 1978) File:Sesame Street Fever "Trash" ABC-DEF-GHI File:"Sesame Street" - Big Bird's signature song "ABC-DEF-GHI" File:"Sesame Street" - "ABC-DEF-GHI" by Big Bird (1980s remake) File:"ABC-DEF-GHI" by Big Bird 1 File:"ABC-DEF-GHI" by Big Bird 2 Photo gallery File:Joe Raposo at a recording session.jpg File:Joe Raposo colorized pic.jpg File:Joe Raposo Songbook.jpg File:Big Bird Joe Raposo.jpg|'Joe' Raposo posing with BIG BIRD. See also *Joe (disambiguation) *Joe Raposo on the Muppet Wiki *Joe Raposo on the GROUCHES Wiki Page Navigation Category:Articles Raposo, Joe Raposo, Joe Category:Pages Raposo, Joe